Tight Fittin' Jeans
by Absinthe27
Summary: Aya Ran goes undercover as a cowgirl, investigating Youji's employer. Needless to say, all H311 breaks loose. AU, Aya Ran xYouji.


_(Verse 1)  
She tried to hide it by the faded denim clothes she wore.  
But I knew she'd never been inside a bar before.  
I felt just like a peasant, who just had met a queen  
And she knew I saw right through her tight fittin' jeans._

(Verse 2)  
I asked her what's a woman like you doin' here?  
I see you're used to champagne, but I'll buy you a beer.  
She said you've got me figured out, but I'm not what I seem  
And for a dance I'll tell you 'bout these tight fittin' jeans.

(Chorus 1)  
She said I married money, I'm used to wearin' pearls  
But I've always dreamed of bein' just a good ol' boy's girl.  
So tonight I left those crystal candle lights to live a dream,  
And partner there's a tiger in these tight fittin' jeans.

(Verse 3)  
We danced every dance, and Lord the beer that we went through.  
I'm satisfied I did my best to make her dreams come true.  
As she played out her fantasy before my eyes it seemed,  
A cowgirl came alive inside those tight fittin' jeans.

(Verse 4)  
In my mind she's still a lady, that's all I'm gonna say.  
I knew that I'd been broken by the time we parted ways.  
And I know I held more woman than most eyes have ever seen  
That night I knew a lady wearin' tight fittin' jeans.

(Chorus 2)  
Well, now she's back in her world, and I'm still stuck in mine.  
But I know I'll always remember the time.  
A cowboy once had, a millionaire's dream.  
And Lord I loved that lady wearin' tight fittin' jeans.

Prologue  
The phone rang shrilly in the stark silence of the apartment. Aya scowled, snatching the cordless from the base before the first ring had even finished.  
"Fujimiya residence, this is Aya speaking."  
"Strickland here. This line secure?"  
Aya reached over and flipped the switch that would make the call untraceable. "Is now. Go for it."  
"Rancher in Texas, last name Benedict, owns around three thousand acres and seems to've made a fortune off of stolen cattle. You up for it?"  
"Where in Texas?"  
"Webb County, just north of Laredo. But you might want to listen to the rest before you accept..."

1. Cowgirl

Aya glanced around the bar, surveying the available seating. The place was pretty packed; it was a Friday night. There were three spots open. The first was a tiny booth in the corner, dark and secluded. No, that wouldn't do. The second was at the bar, between two burly men who were probably truck drivers. The third was also at the bar, between the wall and a man with long blonde hair wearing chaps and spurs.  
Aya smiled and sauntered over to where the man sat. "Mind if I sit here, stranger?"  
The cowboy looked up, gave Aya a once-over glance, then nodded, mumbling something unintelligible as he turned away again.  
"I'm sorry, what did you say?"  
"M' name's Yoji," the blonde replied, louder this time.  
"Ah. My name is Aya. Nice to see I'm not the only one with a... unique name."  
He turned and squinted at the redhead. "Mhm. Where you from, Aya?"  
"Around."  
Yoji grunted. "What's a girl like you doing in a place like this?"  
Aya arched a delicate eyebrow. "What do you mean?"  
The blonde chuckled. "You ain't foolin' anyone, lady, no matter what kind o' clothes you put on. You ain't no cowgirl."  
Aya smiled. "Well, congratulations, cowboy, you win a prize. How about a dance, and I'll let you in on a little secret?"  
Giving a last, lingering, almost mournful look at the empty glass in front of him, the cowboy stood and led Aya out onto the dance floor.  
"So what's this 'little secret' of yours?" Yoji asked as they danced.  
The redhead leaned in. "You were right, I'm not a cowgirl. I've never even set foot on a farm before, much less a ranch. I was born and raised in the lap of luxury, then married into more money. But all I've ever really wanted was a simple life, away from all the fancy airs of high society. I met the Queen of England and wished I could meet a cowboy."  
The blonde smiled. "Well now you have. What made you choose Webb?"  
"Well, I was hoping to meet the infamous rancher Benedict. Do you know of him?"  
Yoji threw his head back, laughing uproariously. "Know him? Hell yes, I know the bastard. I work for him!"  
Aya stifled a cry of triumph at this good fortune. "Oh. Well perhaps you could introduce me to him sometime?"  
"Sure thing, sweetheart, sure thing. Matter o' fact, if you want, I could do that tomorrow. Where're you stayin'?"  
"The Desert Flower Hotel, in town."  
"Well, how I'll meet you at the hotel 'round noon tomorrow, and I'll take you over to the ranch?"  
"Sounds good to me. In the meantime, how about a drink?"  
He laughed again, then led the way back to the bar.

2. Yoji

I stumbled through the door around one in the morning, reeling from the kiss of a redheaded woman I'd met only hours ago, and wondering what the hell was wrong with me. And something niggled at my mind, something that seemed out-of-place, though I couldn't be sure what. Deciding it was the alcohol that had caused this sudden madeness, I put all thoughts of crazy heiress-cowgirl-wannabes out of my head and promptly went to sleep.

~*~

Noon came entirely too early, and I didn't meet it quite on time. When I finally peeled my eyes open, the clock on the wall showed that it was a quarter to two. Cursing, I yanked a clean shirt out of the dresser and pulled it on, stuffed my feet into my boots, and grabbed my hat on my way out the door, pulling a jacket on as I sprinted to my truck, dry-swallowing a couple of pain-killers I always keep on hand for dealing with hangovers when I'm on the run.  
Aya was sitting in the hotel lobby when I arrived, reading a magazine and looking bored. The bell above the door tinkled merrily, announcing my arrival. I thought I saw annoyance in her eyes when she looked up, but perhaps I had imagined it, for she smiled almost immediately. That something that had bothered my mind last night returns, something that was so close to the surface, but I just couldn't quite put my finger on it. With a mental sigh, I push those thoughts to the back of my mind and touch a hand to my hat in greeting. "Mornin'. You ready to go?"  
She nods, and lays the magazine down. "I must admit, Mr. Kudoh, you're quite a popular figure around here."  
Had I told her my last name? I hadn't thought so, but perhaps...  
"You didn't tell me your last name. I asked around about you. One would not want to go cavorting about with a complete stranger, you know."  
"Did you - "  
" - Read your mind? No, your face. You have very expressive eyes, and I am something of an expert at reading people."  
"Oh." There's that something tugging at my thoughts again, something about Aya, and still I can't place it.  
"Something is bothering you," she remarks.  
I shrug. "Nah. Just a thought I can't quite place. It'll come to me. So what've ya heard about me? 'M curious."  
Aya smiles. "I must warn you, some of it is rather... indelicate."  
I laugh at this, at the absurd implication of anything even remotely delicate being connected to my name. "Sweetheart, there ain't nothin' to warn me for. Unless of course it offends _you_."  
Her smile widens. "I like you, cowboy."  
"You're not so bad yourself. But hey, it's gettin' later and later all the time, so how 'bout we hop in the truck and you can tell me what you've heard on the way to the ranch?"  
"That sounds like a plan. Lead the way, cowboy."

3. Aya

"They say I did _what_?!" Yoji's laugh is much like the rest of him: loud, bold, and full of life. He laughs with his head thrown back, his emerald eyes crinkling at the corners, sparkling in his ruddy, weather-worn face.  
I can't help but smile. "Yes. I am guessing by your reaction, however, that it is not true?"  
He grins at me then. "Oh, it's true, all right. I just didn't think folks knew about it."  
"Oh. Then what about the incident at Copperhead Creek?"  
"Nah. It was bound to happen sooner or later; that dam busted of it's own accord, it wasn't none of my doin'." He looks thoughtful for a moment. "Though I reckon it mighta lasted a bit longer if it hadn't been for the dynamite..."  
"So there _was_ dynamite involved."  
"Weelllllll, yeah, but not right at the dam! I was downstream... a few feet..."  
"I see." I nod sagely, trying desperately not to laugh, though I feel my lips curling up at the corners. Who is this man, really? Years of working for Strickland have all but destroyed my sense of humor, replacing it with cynicism and sarcasm, yet I find myself laughing uncontrollably at the antics of this wayward cowboy. And something tells me he sees through my lie, whether he realizes it or not. If he has, I'll have to dispose of him immediately. I don't want to do that. And that's what disturbs me the most.

~*~

Okay, Fujimiya. Pause, rewind, and try it again. You are _not_ flirting. Not. Flirting. With the _cowboy_ of all people.  
_Well,_ the little voice in the back of his mind whispered, _it_ will _help with the mission if you get close to the subject, and getting close to the ranch hand gets you a step closer to the rancher. Besides, Yoji might have information about Benedict. Hell, he might even be helping him heist cattle._  
That rationalization in mind, I return my attention to what the blonde is saying.  
"The main house is just up ahead; I'm pretty sure the boss is home. If not, he'll be back by this evening. In the meantime, I could show you around the ranch until he returns."  
I nod, unsure of whether he expects a response or not, then find that I don't have to worry about it as he lapses into silence.

4. The Infamous Rancher Benedict

Yoji's truck sputtered to a stop in the circular driveway, and he frowned at the dashboard. Shaking his head, he hopped out, adjusting his hat as he walked around and opened the passenger door, then led the way up the stone walk.  
A young, plain-faced woman opened the door. Yoji smiled winningly at her, tipping his hat. "Good afternoon, Miss Greeley, you're looking lovlier than ever. Is the boss home?"  
"He sure is. Somethin' wrong with the cattle?" She peered over Yoji's shoulder at Aya, who smiled in greeting. "Or are ya here on a social visit?"  
"Miss Fujimiya wanted t'meet the - what was it, love?"  
"Infamous rancher Benedict," Aya supplied, wanting nothing more than to smack Yoji upside the back of his head at the term of endearment. If he only knew...  
"Well," Miss Greeley replied, "y'all come on in and I'll tell Mr. Benedict that y'all are here." She led them into what Aya presumed to be a parlor, then disappeared through a set of double doors.  
Yoji grinned and folded his lanky body into an armchair. "Most wonderful woman ever to grace the earth with her presence, Jane is. She's the boss's housekeeper. Got a heart of gold."  
Aya arched an eyebrow. "Are you... involved with her, then?"  
The blonde chuckled. "Jane? Naw. She's too good for me. Well, that and she's sworn off men. She fell in love once, but the fellow took off, and that was that. Says she'll die a spinster. I reckon that'll be the way of it, too. Shame, really, 'cause I reckon she'd be a wonderful wife. But she's more like a sister to me now. Known her for close to ten years, long before either of us started workin' for Benedict." He glanced over Aya's shoulder, and chuckled again, standing. "Speak of the Devil, and He shall appear. Miss Fujimiya, may I introduce you to Mr. John Benedict, my boss, the 'infamous rancher'. Boss, this is Aya Fujimiya. She was aimin' to meet ya, so I brought her over."  
Aya stood as well, extending a hand. "Pleased to meet you, Mr. Benedict."  
"The pleasure is mine, Miss Fujimiya," Benedict replied.  
They shook hands, and the redhead scrutinized Benedict quickly. Clad in an obviously expensive tailored suit, Adam Benedict was of medium build with nondescript brown hair and brown eyes.  
Miss Greeley served tea, and they talked of inconsequential things for some time before Aya said, "So, Mr. Benedict, have you always been a cattle rancher?"  
He smiled. "To tell you the truth, Miss Fujimiya, I've only been in the business for three years." He glanced at his watch, frowning. "Well, I hate to cut this visit short, but I have things to do. I'll be going out of town for a few weeks, and I need to leave here in an hour. Yoji, I've already informed the others that Jack will be in charge while I'm gone. And now, if you'll excuse me, I must bid you all farewell. Miss Greeley will show you to the door."  
As though summoned by the sound of her name, the housekeeper reappeared to usher them out. Replacing his hat on his head, Yoji tipped it to her, smiling. "Good seein' ya again, Jane. You gimme a holler next time you're in town, and dinner's on me."  
She smiled back. "I hear ya, you rascal. Now git, before your lady friend catches on to your womanizing ways."  
He laughed. "Yes, ma'am."

~*~

Adam Benedict watched the pair leave, a scowl forming. There was something that bothered him about the woman. He'd have to watch out for that one; she seemed to know something more than she let on. Yoji had worked for him ever since he'd bought the ranch three years ago, but he hadn't involved the man in any of his schemes. The cowboy was too straight-laced; he'd go directly to the police. Benedict turned from the window. He didn't like this development at all.

5. Discovery

"So, Miss Aya," Yoji drawled. "Shall I return you to the hotel?"  
Aya smiled. "Is there another option?"  
The blonde grinned. "Well, yes, actually, I did have something in mind."  
"And what might that be?"  
"Well, I was thinkin' the horses need exercised, and since you wanted 'a simple life', as you so charmingly put it, I figured I might as well show you how it works around here. If that's all right with you, of course."  
Aya grinned in triumph. "That would be great."  
"Alrighty then, let's hop back in the truck and ride over to the stable." He opened the passenger door for Aya, then climbed in the driver's side. The truck rumbled to life and Yoji peeled out of the driveway with a gleeful cackle.

~*~

_Okay, Kudoh,_Yoji told himself sharply, _it's a ride around the ranch. NOTHING MORE. Enough mooning around. What the hell is your problem anyway? You don't even _like_ women! Get a grip on yourself. Or else._ Rubbing a hand over his face, he turned his eyes back to the road.

~*~

Yoji's horse was a tall black stallion named Storm. Twenty-three hands high, the blonde informed Aya proudly. Aya, meanwhile, prowled the rows of stalls, examining each horse carefully, finally settling on a slightly smaller roan gelding whose nameplate labeled him Beau. After saddling the horses, they walked with the animals out into the corral and mounted.  
Yoji looked over at the redhead. "Have you ever ridden before?"  
"Many years ago."  
The blonde nodded. "We'll go slow."  
And they did. At first. But Aya quickly adjusted to the rhythm of horseback riding, and soon they were racing along forest trails, through open pastures, and back again. Yoji finally called to Aya that they needed to return before it got too dark, and they began to make their way back toward the ranch.  
Stopping at a stream, they let the horses drink and Yoji explained a bit to Aya about what he did for a living. "Cowboying is regulated by the life cycle of the cattle. We got calving in late winter and early spring, usually February through April. Summer roundup is in May and June."  
"What is the summer roundup?" Aya asked curiously.  
"We gather the cows and calves all into one area, then brand, vaccinate, and de-horn the calves. Hay gets cut and baled in the summer. Then in the fall, there's another roundup to wean the calves and sell any cows that ain't pregnant. In the winter, depending on the snowfall, we feed the cows with the hay we made durin' the fall."  
"It sounds like a busy life," Aya remarked.  
The cowboy nodded. "Yeah, that it is. 'M on a bit of a vacation right now, though it's 'bout over. New cows comin' in in a few days, and then we start up full swing."  
"Who's 'we'?"  
"Me'n th' other hands, Jack, Luke, Jessie, an' Marcus."  
"Ah. So that was the facts of cowboying. What is it _really_ like?"  
Yoji glanced sideways at the redhead, suppressing a smile. "You're smart, Aya. I like that. I'll be straight with ya though: It's a dirty job. It's hard work, and sometimes dangerous. Gotta be careful. And it's lonely. Ya spend a lotta time talkin' to your horse. Horse is your best friend out there, lemme tell ya. You'll never get rich bein' a cowboy, but I ain't in it for the money. There's a lot out there that ya just can't put a price on, y'know? The country is absolutely beautiful, and seein' the sunrise and sunset every day is one of life's simplest pleasures. And when you've done a day's hard work, ya get a feelin' of accomplishment. Then in th' evenin', ya lay out an' watch the stars come out, and it takes your breath away." He paused, then continued. "Ya learn a lot about the animals, too. Folks could learn a lot from them. And ya learn a lot from the other hands and the boss. Best compliment any cowboy could ever get is to hear that he's done a good job, that he's a good hand. It's the simple things that matter." He broke off, looking up at the sky. "Well, we'd best be headin' back now; it's gettin' dark mighty fast."  
Aya nodded, startling out of the reverie Yoji's words had created. "Why don't you have a girlfriend?" Aya blurted.  
Yoji stopped for a moment, looking at Aya with a strange look on his face. Then he burst into laughter. "You mean, after all the things you've heard about me, you haven't heard _that_?"  
Aya stared at him in confusion.  
Yoji sobered quickly. "I'm gay, love. I haven't had a girlfriend since fourth grade."  
The redhead drew back in surprise. "Oh. Erm, well, let's get back then, shall we?"  
Yoji nodded and remounted, turning Storm toward the ranch. Aya mounted Beau, and they rode back to the stable in silence.  
Yoji dismounted, then walked over to help Aya down. As the redhead slid from the saddle, the saddle slipped sideways, spilling them both to the ground, the blonde breaking Aya's fall.  
Aya stood quickly, peering at the saddle. "The girth loosened. It must have happened when we watered the horses. It's a good thing it didn't happen while we were riding." The redhead broke off, noticing Yoji's stare. "What?"  
Yoji started to say something, closed his mouth, then opened it once more. "You - you're - you..." He trailed off, his eyes wide. Then, realizing he was still on the ground, he jumped to his feet, brushing himself off, not once taking his eyes off Aya. "You're not a woman," he said finally.  
Aya stared at the blonde. "I beg your pardon?"  
Yoji could feel a muscle in the corner of his eye begin to twitch. "You. Are. A man."  
The redhead's violet eyes narrowed to dangerous slits. "That is the most preposterous thing I have ever heard. I am most certainly a woman, and a lady at that, and if you were any kind of gentleman you would not say such things."  
"Prove it."  
"WHAT?!!"  
"Prove it."  
Aya's voice was like ice. "And how do you propose I do _that_?"  
Yoji arched an eyebrow. "Take your pick. If you're really a woman, you ain't gotta worry about me seein' your body, seein' as how I'm not exactly interested in women."  
Aya fled.

6. What Now?

Strickland answered on the second ring, to my immense relief. "Strickland, my identity has been compromised," Aya informed him.  
There was silence on the other end for a moment. Then, "Elucidate. Details. Who, what, when, where, why, how."  
"I... fell on a man. Dismounting a horse."  
"And who might that man be?"  
"Yoji Kudoh, a ranch hand working for Benedict."  
"Has Mr. Kudoh informed his employer of his discovery?"  
"I don't know."  
"Find out. If he has, get out of there."  
"And if not?"  
"I leave it to your discretion."  
Translation: Kill him if he showed any intention of telling. Aya swallowed, wondering why he didn't like the sound of that prospect. Then he gave himself a swift mental kick. Enough nonsense. "Yes, sir. I will report back within twenty-four hours' time."  
"Affirmative." A click, and then the dial tone was the only thing on the other end. Aya returned the phone to it's cradle, flicked the security switch, then leaned back in the armchair, massaging his temples. Damn Kudoh! Damn the man to the depths of Hell. And damn himself for a fool. Rising, he grabbed his coat from the bed where he'd thrown it, pulling it on as he slipped out the door, locking it behind him.

7. Tight Fittin' Jeans

Yoji stared blankly at the wall, fighting the urge to laugh hysterically as he nursed a fifth glass of whiskey. The irony and humor of the situation was not lost on his weary mind.  
A sudden hush fell over the bar, and Yoji twisted in his seat to stare blearily through the crowd, trying to see what was going on.  
"What was going on" nearly made him choke on his mouthful of whiskey, and some of it went up his nose, burning and making his eyes water. Aya had made his way to the bar, and the redhead was dressed to kill in low-slung, skin-tight jeans that hugged his hips gracefully, topped by a midriff-baring shirt the color of his eyes. A single earring dangled from his left ear. The redhead's gaze swept over Yoji once, then dismissed him as he turned to the bartender and ordered a vodka and tonic.  
Yoji glared at Aya as the redhead slid onto the bar stool beside him. "What the hell are you doing _here_ dressed like _that_? You're gonna have every red-blooded bastard in this place ready t' take a tire iron t' your head!"  
Aya arched a delicate eyebrow. "Really? Why's that?"  
The blonde scowled. "You might as well hang a sign over your head that says 'faggot'."  
"I see. And you don't have a thing to worry about?"  
Yoji smiled humorlessly. "I've already taken a few tire irons t' the head, given back twice as hard, and earned my place. I've been around here for twenty years. Folks let me be, and I let them be. But them boys ain't gonna take a display like that lyin' down. You'd be doin' wise to get out before that pretty face o' yours gets rearranged."  
Aya chuckled darkly. "Oh, I think I can handle it."  
As if in response to their conversation, two of the older Maithway brothers, who had quite a reputation for being troublemakers, materialized at the bar on either side of the pair.  
"Evenin', Yoji," drawled Mike, the older of the two, seated at his side. "Who's your friend?"  
The blonde sighed. "Go away, Mike. No need for your shit, y'hear?"  
"Aw, c'mon," Percy said from Aya's side. "We're just bein' friendly, ain't we, brother?"  
Mike grinned, revealing a missing tooth. "O' course we are. What's your name, pretty boy?"  
Aya eyed the two of them, considering. After a moment, he replied, "I don't think that's really any of your business."  
Percy scowled. "Now that ain't real nice. We was jus' tryin' to be friendly. No need to get snippy."  
Mike folded his arms over his chest. "I don't think I like your tone, pretty boy."  
"I don't think I like you in general," Aya shot back, violet eyes flashing.  
The brothers stood. "You wanna make somethin' of it?" Percy asked menacingly.  
Aya stood as well. "Try me. Outside, right now."  
Yoji resisted the urge to force Aya back into his seat. "Really now, guys, there's no need for - "  
Three pairs of glaring eyes immediately turned on him. He shrugged. "Okay, but I ain't takin' nobody to the hospital," he said with a pointed look at Aya.  
Aya's laugh was almost threatening, echoing in Yoji's ears.

~*~

Yoji winced as he touched his jaw. "I can't believe you were gonna take on Mike and Percy both. You crazy?"  
Aya shrugged. "Probably. I can't believe you came to help me."  
"Tch. It was seven t' one; I wasn't gonna just walk away, y'know."  
"And seven to two is that much better?"  
"Better'n seven t' one! Idiot..."  
The redhead shrugged again. "I never asked you to get involved."  
"Yeah. Well. You want dropped off at the hotel?"  
Aya considered. "I think I should find somewhere else to stay."  
"There ain't any other hotels 'round here."  
"Oh." A moment of silence. Then, "Know of anywhere else nearby?"  
"Next town's got a hotel, but it's an hour's drive."  
"Damn..."  
The minutes ticked by as they sat in silence. Then Yoji said quietly, "Y'can crash at my place, if ya want. I've got a spare bedroom."  
Aya considered.  
"They'll never come near the place, even if they do figure out that's where you are," Yoji muttered.  
This inspired a burst of laughter from the smaller man. "That was hardly a worry, but thank you for that reassurance."  
The blonde scowled.  
As his laughter subsided, Aya nodded. "If you'll take me to the hotel to pick up my things, I would be quite grateful for the use of your spare bedroom. As long as you promise not to try to kill me while I sleep."  
"Y'know, I liked you better as a woman."

~*~

Back at Yoji's apartment, Aya sized him up. "The bathroom."  
"Huh?" Yoji froze. The hell?  
"Follow me to the bathroom, idiot. Your face is a sight."  
Oh.  
"This lil cut?" Yoji pressed a Kleenex against his face. "'S no worse than a shaving nick! I'm fine." He removed his hand and left the tissue stuck there to illustrate his point.  
Aya tilted his head, his violet eyes flickering as he examined the blonde's face carefully. Yoji began to grin. Then Aya reached up and yanked the tissue away.  
"SON OF A BITCH!!!"  
The words reverberated in the small apartment.  
Yoji jerked away from the redhead. "That hurt, you bastard!"  
"See?" Aya grabbed Yoji by the wrist, pulling him into the bathroom.  
The blonde sat quietly while Aya swabbed the cut with peroxide and placed several bandaids carefully over it.  
"I don't think it will scar," Aya declared as he stepped back to study his handiwork.  
"Hn. Guess I should thank ya."  
Aya rolled his eyes. "Hardly."  
Yoji considered sliding his arms around the waist so close to him. "I guess not," he agreed, keeping a certain amount of glee out of his voice. There was way too much of that beautiful body way to close to him, and Aya's shirt had torn during the fight...  
Aya tilted his head again. "Like what you see, cowboy?"  
Yoji gulped. Was Aya suggesting...? "Can't lie to ya."  
Aya shifted, his eyes flashing again.  
Yoji began to doubt his chances.  
"That's just fine," Aya's voice was a growl in his ear as arms went around him. Yoji caught a flash of a feral grin and then they were stumbling out of the little bathroom, headed certainly for the nearest piece of furniture, mouths locked, contained violence in every movement and the press of their bodies against each other.  
They hit the wall outside the bathroom and paused, Aya's tongue deep in his mouth, hands wandering over lean contours blindly, pushing aside clothing with impatience. Yoji could feel that Aya was every bit as eager as he was. An erection had blossomed in his pants and he ground himself against Aya, feeling the other man hook one leg around his, pressing them together until not an inch remained unbreached between them.  
"What do you want, Yoji?" Aya's breath touched his neck, followed by the considering line of his tongue. "How far do you want this to go?"  
"All the way," Yoji replied without hesitation. He shifted against Aya, rubbing himself slow against him and feeling the flare of interest, the catch of his breath, knowing it was maddening. The thought pleased him. "I want to feel you in me, Aya."  
Aya's breath was ragged. "Let's find a bed, okay?"  
"Okay," Yoji acquiesced with a come-hither smile.  
Still entwined, they staggered up the hall. Aya's mouth fed at his as he maneuvered him back into a bedroom -- presumably the spare room, judging by the neutral colors -- and he felt something hit the back of his knees and they were collapsing together. Aya's mouth was buried in the curve of his neck, tongue flicking against the skin, hands busy on the buttons of Yoji's flannel shirt. Yoji clasped Aya's buttocks in his hands and groaned soft encouragement.  
Aya pulled away from his neck. "Do you have any... any..." He paused and panted. "You know?"  
"In a jacket pocket," Yoji murmured back, "somewhere. Condom, too."  
Aya's teeth flashed in the darkness of the bedroom. "Around here?"  
Yoji laughed quietly. "Eternally hopeful."  
Aya settled on top of him, breathing hard, pushing aside still-tangling clothing to make it less constrictive. Yoji arched, writhing in silent invitation as he felt Aya's hand down below, dabbling slick fingers around his entrance.  
They both stopped breathing, eyes locked, as Aya hovered between Yoji's legs. This wasn't something new to either of them, but it was different, somehow, and they both knew it. Then Yoji gave an "I don't give a damn" grin, and nothing else mattered.  
With an explosive cry that tore through both of them, Aya pushed through and sheathed himself deep, in one motion. Yoji's eyes fell shut as he felt it fill him, Aya's throbbing length taking him with a stroke. His hands clutched at nothing until fingers twined with his. Then they clutched at each other.  
"More," Yoji gasped, hardly recognizing himself. "Deeper."  
Aya's harsh breath acquired a desperate edge and his hips rolled, obliging Yoji with faster, deeper thrusting rhythm. He bent and Yoji felt lips on his and he kissed back, darting his tongue between Aya's lips. Their tongues twined as their fingers had, and Yoji arched up to meet the desperate-quick motion of Aya's hips. With the liquid friction between them, the sex-laden tension that had been drawing fire until touching each other was like placing a hand on a vibrating-taut wire, they couldn't hold out long.  
Yoji bit down on Aya's lip, sucking, his entire body contracting around the point where Aya was entering him, again and again. He groaned and felt his orgasm flow outward. Their hands gripped so tight he was surprised in a vague way that bones didn't crack, especially given their considerable strenght, as proven in the earlier fight.  
With a cry, Aya went still, buried to the hilt. His sweaty forehead nuzzled against Yoji's perspiring cheek. His mouth sought Yoji's and his hips moved again, seeming tentative, but pulsing in tight, hard little circles as he ground his pumping erection deep and Yoji felt the redhead's climax within him.  
Aya collapsed on top of him, head buried in the curve of Yoji's neck, lips moving against salty skin. Yoji stared at the ceiling for a moment, feeling as if he glowed like a hundred-watt bulb in the wake of that intense sensation. He hadn't come that hard in a long time.  
Then he made a face. It was cooling on the bared flash of his belly and, he was sure, whatever parts of his clothing it had spattered on.  
"Aya." He gave the redhead's hands a gentle squeeze.  
"Unh." A kiss pressed against his neck. Unexpectedly, it made him feel even warmer.  
"C'mon, you're heavy. And my legs are jacked up in a ridiculous position."  
Aya made a face at the blonde, rolling off him. "Yeah, yeah, whatever you say, cowboy."  
Yoji grinned. "Hey, Aya..."  
"Hm?"  
"Ya oughta wear those jeans more often. I like seein' your ass in 'em."  
There was no reply for a moment, and then said jeans were thrown rather forcefully at his head.

8. Morning After

"So why are you here?" Yoji asked curiously.  
"Hmm?" Aya looked up from the newspaper he'd been perusing.  
"What brought you here to Webb County?"  
"I wanted to meet Adam Benedict."  
Yoji snorted. "Yeah. Right. And Storm just sprouted wings."  
The redhead shrugged. "Stranger things have happened."  
"Indeed."  
Aya laid the paper down. "So, is Benedict a good employer?"  
Yoji shrugged. "He pays me decent wages, and gives me a month's vacation every year. Better'n a lot of folks I've worked for."  
"Hn. I've been thinking of getting into ranching. I really did come here to meet Benedict. I want to buy cattle from him."  
"Oh. You'll have to talk to him. If you want, I can take you back over tomorrow."  
Aya nodded thoughtfully. "Do you know where he gets his cattle?"  
Yoji shrugged. "I dunno. Some guy further north ships 'em down, every summer. Pretty soon, actually, in just a few days. I reckon he does the buying personally, and then the folks he's buying from ship the critters."  
Aya arched an eyebrow. "You don't see the cattle before they arrive?"  
"Oh, I'm sure Benedict does. Me, I don't worry about it. I'm just a ranch hand, doin' what I'm paid t' do. The rest is his business." He shrugged again. "That's the way it's always been, since the beginnin'. Benedict made the rules quite clear from the get-go. He does the business, an' the rest of us're just there to do the dirty work." He looked thoughtful for a moment. "'Cept mebbe Jack. He's the boss's right hand man, y'know? Don't get me wrong, there ain't nothin' between 'cept business. But Benedict leaves him in charge all the time when he leaves, an' Jack's always around, always knowin' what's goin' on long b'fore the rest of us do." The blonde shrugged. "I reckon Jack's his bastard or somethin'. They look a lot alike, an' Benedict's old enough to have a son Jack's age, whether he looks it or not. Not that it's none o' my business. Jus' my way o' rationalizin', I reckon."  
Aya's eyebrows inched dangerously close to his hairline. "Really?"  
Yoji nodded distractedly, eyeing his coffee suspiciously. "How much coffee grounds didja use in this, Aya?"  
"Ummm... I didn't measure?"  
The blonde's eyes almost crossed. "Aya... have you ever made coffee before?"  
"Um. No."  
Placing the cup carefully on the counter, Yoji shook his head. "Remind me t' teach ya how sometime."  
Aya nodded sheepishly. Then he re-focused. "Yoji, I'm going to go out on a limb here and level with you. I haven't been telling you the whole truth."  
The other man looked at him warily. "Are you gonna tell me you used to be a woman or some crazy shit like that? 'Cause if so, I'd just as soon not know."  
Aya swallowed a laugh. "Not quite. I'm talking about why I'm here. I came here to see Benedict, but not for the reason you think."  
"Hmph. So why're ya here then?"  
"The people I work for want me to investigate Benedict. My superiors have reason to believe that your boss may be rustling cattle."  
Yoji leaned back in his chair and was silent for several long minutes. "So, you're a cop." It wasn't a question.  
The redhead considered. "Not quite. But close enough. Anyway, what I need to know is if you can help me."  
He blew out a puff of breath. "You want me to help you prove that my boss is a criminal?"  
Aya ran a hand casually through his hair. "Well, look at it this way: if you don't, I tell them you've been helping him and you can share his jail time. Who knows, maybe the two of you can be butt buddies."  
Emerald eyes narrowed to slits. "That sounds like blackmail."  
The redhead sucked in a breath. "Blackmail is such a crude word. I prefer... extortion. The 'x' makes it sound cool. So, what do you say we get down to business?"

~*~

Yoji glanced at Aya. "I really hope you're right about this, 'cause if you're wrong, it's my job on the line."  
The redhead smiled. "Don't worry. You'll have another job when this is over. Someone will arrange it."  
"Oooh, that sounds so CIA. What next, you gonna whip out a laser and start blastin' aliens?"  
Violet eyes glared daggers at him. "You know, I liked you better when I was a woman, too. You were a lot nicer then."  
Yoji opened his mouth to retort, but was silenced by Aya's hand over his mouth.  
"Someone's coming," the younger man hissed in his ear. "Make yourself as small as possible."  
The blonde crouched and fell silent as Aya hastily checked to be sure the camcorder was in place, then carefully esconced himself in shadows.  
Benedict strode into the barn, followed by a tall man in tweed. "Well, Jamison," Benedict said, "the new heifers are precisely what I wanted. How much?"  
"Forty grand. They weren't easy to get ahold of, lemme tell you. Seems folks are tightening security against rustling."  
Benedict silenced him with a glare. "Enough talk of such things. The money will be transferred to your account immediately."  
The other man shook his head. "No can do, sorry. It's gotta be cash."  
Benedict's eyes narrowed. "There's never been a problem before. Why the sudden change of heart?"  
"Listen, man, I got bills to pay, and banks just ain't as reliable as they used to be. I need something tangible."  
Benedict pulled a gun from inside his coat. "How's this for tangible?"  
The shot was loud in the enclosure of the barn, but Yoji knew it wouldn't be heard outside. Benedict had had every building on the ranch soundproofed, a project Yoji himself had overseen, though he hadn't understood Benedict's motive for such a thing at the time. Now he understood all too well, and it made him slightly nauseous.  
Benedict pulled out a cell and punched a few buttons. In the stillness, they could hear the ringing on the other end, then a man's voice answering. "Hello?"  
"Cleanup," Benedict barked. "Barn. Now." He snapped the phone shut, cutting off any reply, and strode out of the barn.  
Yoji let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. "Can we get outta here now, Aya?" He inched toward the edge of the loft.  
Aya shook his head, laying a restraining hand on Yoji's arm. "We have to figure out who he called. And whoever it is, that person will be here soon enough. Besides, if we leave now, we double our chances of getting caught by either Benedict or this other person. Just stay down and stay quiet."  
The blonde nodded and retreated. A few minutes later, the door opened again, and a short, grumpy-looking man in chaps and spurs stomped in, carrying a length of rope and an industrial-sized trashbag. Scowling, he squatted beside the body, and peered closely at the head. After a moment's scrutiny, he nodded to himself and began stuffing the dead man into the trashbag. Propping the bag in the corner, he stomped back out the door, returning a moment later with a rag and a bucket of water, which he began cleaning the blood off the floor with. After thoroughly scrubbing every inch of blood-spattered concrete, he pitched the water outside, tossed the rag in the trashbag, and strew fresh straw across the floor. Hefting the bag over one shoulder, he stomped out a final time.  
Aya glanced over at Yoji. The blonde was deathly pale. "What?"  
"I'mma be sick," Yoji choked, his eyes wide.  
"Alright, let's get you out of here."  
Yoji clutched at Aya's arm, his eyes wild. "That - that was Jack. The one cleanin' up. He... I've known him for years! We used t' shoot pool t'gether, an' when we was out on the cattle rides, we'd drink whiskey by the campfire, and... and..."  
Aya nodded, unsure of what else to say as the blonde rambled on weakly. Turning off the camcorder, he stuffed it into his jacket and climbed down the ladder out of the loft, making sure Yoji made it down without falling.  
Outside, away from the barn, the cowboy puked until all he could do was dry-heave. Aya held the other man's long hair out of his face, and then the two of them returned to Yoji's apartment in silence.

9. Desperation

After Yoji has rinsed his mouth several times with water, he stands silently in the kitchen for a moment. I stand there, uncertain of what to do. Then he looks at me with haunted eyes. "I'm gonna get a shower," he mutters, and stumbles toward the bathroom.  
I know what he's feeling. I know, because I've felt that way. I've witnessed murders before. And I've done more than my share of killing. The first time I saw someone killed in front of me, I was seven. My father shot my mother right in front of me and my sister, then shot himself. I remember how I felt in that moment: horrified, terrified, awed, and oddly detached. The first time I killed a man in cold blood, I was twenty-three. I spent hours in the shower afterward, scrubbing and scrubbing until I'd scrubbed my skin raw, and then scrubbing some more, not even feeling the pain, long after the hot water ran out, until I was too tired to continue. Convinced my hands were permanently stained with blood, I'd washed them obsessively for weeks afterward, unable to pass a water source without trying to erase the proof of what I'd done.  
It's almost an hour before he emerges, clad in only a towel, his hair dripping on the carpet, but he doesn't care. His eyes are hollow, searching, and I know what he's searching for. I also know what he needs to ease what he's feeling. And when he comes to me, I take him in my arms without a second thought.  
His skin is chilled by the time he reaches me, and he shivers, though I suspect that it's only partially from cold. I do my best to warm him up, rubbing my hands up and down his arms, pulling him closer as we tumble to the couch. He twists, wanting to be on the bottom, and I move with him, my face buried in his neck. His hands tangle in my hair as we kiss, then he's pulling at my clothes with quiet desperation.  
Our first coupling is nothing short of violent; he won't have it any other way, and I'm helpless to deny him anything at this point. Gods help me, I'm falling for this cowboy, and I know it. Then he looks at me questioningly, his hands running over my ass, and I know what he wants. My breath catches in my throat with the realization, and it's all I can do to nod, almost dizzy with desire.  
"Facedown?" The word is whispered hesitantly, almost shyly, and it sends a surge of lust right through me at the thought. I turn over, feeling my face flush despite myself.  
I can feel him shift on the couch, curling up between my legs and urging them to spread apart wider. Obliging, I start to wonder what he's up to. Then cool hands spread apart my ass cheeks, and the feel of warm breath is all the warning I have before a moist tongue presses against me.  
It's so hard to bite back on choking out his name at the pleasure that's causing me to writhe on the couch. Yoji continues to lick and spear his tongue inside of me, and I arch my hips upwards, silently begging for more. Then I have to sink my teeth into my bottom lip as one of his hands starts to stroke my cock, teasing me with the tips of callused fingers along my length before they clench around me. I taste blood for a moment, and then tuck my head against the cushion. And then something moist and warm pushing its way inside me depletes any semblance of coherent thought that may have survived. This is too fucking good to ruin with thinking.  
I'm so close to coming, and he realizes it, retreating. His breath catches for a moment, and then a hand pulls at my hips, urging them upwards. Rising onto my hands and knees, I let out a moan when I feel my cowboy start to push, slowly easing his length inside me. It's so hard to resist the urge to shift back against him and take him all in at once, but the hands gripping my hips prevent me from doing that anyway. He's afraid of hurting me - as if he could - but I say nothing, only bite harder into the cushion.  
Once he's mostly inside me, Yoji pulls out and thrusts back in, making me whimper from the feel of him, the intense heat flooding my entire being. A hand lets go of my hip, crawling its way along my stomach, and I suck in my breath at the sensation, pushing back against Yoji as I do so. He starts to stroke me once more and leans down to nip at my neck. When he kisses my shoulder, I can feel the desperation he's feeling once more, straining in his body.  
Then he starts to thrust in earnest, slowly at first, but each stroke so damn steady and deep that I toss back my head, arching my back and letting out a groan as he hits my sweet spot, and I'm sure my eyes have crossed. He's chanting my name like a mantra, over and over again, pressing urgent kisses to every inch of skin he can reach. The thrusts speed up, and I'm practically sobbing from the feel of him so deep inside of me, filling me with warmth and bliss, and frustrated by being unable to express how much I want him, love him, need him. All I can choke out is for him to go faster, harder, and he complies. A hand tangles on my hair, yanking me up until I'm kneeling on his lap. I push down on him forcefully, needing all of him, and whimper as his mouth fastens on the skin between my shoulder blades. His arm wraps around my chest, pulling me tight against him, our sweaty skin clinging as he rocks his hips up, sharp teeth nipping at my ear. My entire world is pleasure and him, around and inside of me, filling me with a warmth that spreads outwards, setting my nerves on fire. With a hoarse cry I come, my body shuddering and heart beating frantically.  
He growls my name a final time against my skin, thrusting once, twice more, before he comes as well, pulsing deep inside of me, his face pressed against my shoulder. We fade back to reality together, his arms around my waist and chest, one of mine entangled in his hair, keeping his head on my shoulder. Breathing in unison, we enjoy the feel of each other, whispering each other's name. When the sweat on our bodies starts to cool, Yoji lets go of me, his arms sliding along my slick flesh. "Shower," he whispers hoarsely. "Water'll've heated back up by now."  
I nod and follow him to the bathroom, truly wanting nothing more in that moment.

10. Betrayal

The morning sun streams through the window, piercing my eyelids with harsh light, and I groan, rolling onto my side and opening my eyes. The bed is empty. Sighing, I sit up, listening for Aya's footsteps, some noise to indicate his presence.  
Silence.  
Five minutes pass. Ten. Twenty. Still, nothing but silence. Frowning, I slip out of bed, pulling on a pair of boxers, and pad into the living room. Empty. He's not in the kitchenette either, nor the bathroom.  
The guest room! Of course! Relieved, I push open the door and step in. "Mornin' Ay - Aya?" He's not here either. The thought sends a shot of panic through me. His bag is still under the bed, but there's no sign of him anywhere. The phone rings, and I startle at the sudden sound. Recovering, I pick it up. "Hello?"  
"Yoji." It's Benedict. Shit. "I've been having a little... discussion with your redheaded friend. If you want him to live, bring the video to me at noon. Not a moment before, not a moment after. Oh, and Yoji? Keep this between us." A click, and the line is silent. I hang up the phone, numb, and glance at the clock. Half past eleven. It takes me ten minutes to get to Benedict's house. I run to the guest bedroom. The camcorder is sitting on the dresser. My heart in my mouth, I open it and take out the videotape. Getting dressed takes five minutes. I sit and stare at the clock, willing time to go faster. At a quarter 'til, I can't take it anymore. I run out to the truck, tossing the video on the seat beside me as the old battleax roars to life. I burn rubber as I peel out of the driveway. _Damn you, Benedict. Damn you to hell._

~*~

He doesn't have Aya. The mother-fucking bastard DOESN'T HAVE AYA! I realize this about ten seconds too late. Which is about two seconds before Aya comes bursting through the door, murder written across his beautiful face.  
Too bad that rage is directed right at me. Because Aya bursts in just as I'm handing the tape to Benedict. Which looks really, _really_ bad.  
"You sonofabitch," he hisses. "You low-down sonofabitch. I guess I should've seen it coming. Never trust anyone, first rule of life." Something silver flashes through the air, and Benedict drops to his knees, his head rolling across the carpet. And that's when I realize that Aya's carrying a sword. But once again, I realize this too late, because about the time I realize it, he's halfway across the room, behind me somehow, before I can even blink, and there's a blinding pain in the back of my head, then darkness.

~*~

I come to in a small, windowless room, which appears to be made completely of concrete, except for the door, which I surmise is made of steel. I have a throbbing headache and the room is freezing cold. Then the door opens, and Aya enters. I want to throw my arms around him, but then I remember what happened at Benedict's, and see the look on his face, and suddenly that doesn't seem like such a great idea after all. "Let me explain," I blurt before he has a chance to say anything.  
This seems to throw him off guard, though he regains his composure immediately. "Very well," he says coldly. "Explain. But let me first warn you that if your explanation is nothing short of miraculous, I will kill you here and now."  
I shudder at the ice in his voice. "R-right. When I woke up, you weren't there. Then I got a call from Benedict - "  
"You got a call from Benedict," he repeats incredulously.  
I nod, then regret it immediately as the pain in my head flares, making little lights blur my vision. Wincing, I lift a hand to cradle the back of my head, and continue. "I got a call from Benedict, sayin' that he'd got hold of you, and that if I wanted you t' live, I'd bring the tape to him by noon."  
He looks at me for a long moment, then shakes his head in disgust. "How stupid do you think I am?"  
"How'd you know t' get there at noon?" I retort.  
He hesitates. "I... got a phone call."  
"Check the phone records or some shit like that, it'll show that Benedict called. I ain't lyin', dammit!"  
His face falters for a moment, but only a moment, and then it's an emotionless mask once more. "We shall see," he says contemptuously, and strides out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

11. Revelations

I want him to be telling the truth. I want so badly to believe him. But how can I? Right now, I'm waiting for Strickland to finish interrogating Jack, Benedict's right hand man. The phone records verified what Yoji said about the call from Benedict, but while I wanted to believe it based solely on that, Strickland wasn't so sure. As Jack was still alive, Strickland hauled him in for questioning before his trial and sentencing.  
I pace the empty room impatiently. I've already decided that, regardless of whether Yoji is innocent or not, after this assignment is over, I'm done. I'm quitting, starting a new life. Strickland arranged all that. He also promised that, if Yoji _is_ innocent, he'll fix things for Yoji as well.  
I sit down for a few minutes, then get up and pace again, unable to keep still.  
Finally, after what seems like an eternity, Strickland walks in. I look up, hopeful. His face betrays nothing.  
"Well, Aya," he says, "we've finished interrogating the ranch hand. The video has been retrieved, and the assignment is wrapped up. Everything is set up for you to start your new life."  
"What about Yoji?" I ask quickly, before I can change my mind.  
Strickland pauses. "Well. We questioned Mr. Markham very extensively, and based on what he's told us, Mr. Kudoh is innocent. He's free to go, and as I promised, his record is fixed."  
I restrain the urge to jump and squeal like a high-school cheerleader, settling instead for saying very calmly, "Thank you, Strickland. It has been a pleasure working with you these past years."  
He smiles. "Call me Ivan."

~*~

Yoji is waiting for me outside. He doesn't hear me approach, and startles when I lay a hand on his shoulder. Then he wraps me in a bone-crushing hug, pressing his face against my neck. "Aya, Aya, can you ever forgive me?"  
I cup his face gently in my hands. "No, I'm the one who should be asking _you_ to forgive _me_, for ever doubting you."  
And then he kisses me, and I'm lost; nothing in the world matters but us, right here, right now. I know he's forgiven me. And I know that it won't be easy, learning to live with one another, that we'll have our ups and downs, but I know he's willing to take me as I am, and really, that's all I could ever ask for.  
Hell, that's all I could ever need.  
When we finally break for air, a wicked grin crosses his face. "So, your ex-boss set us up at this fancy hotel in town, 'til we get moved in somewhere. And you've been taunting me with those damned tight fittin' jeans all this time."  
I can't help but grin back. "So how about we go find that hotel, and I'll stop taunting and start doing something much, much better, cowboy?"  
His hand curls in mine, and he smiles. "That sounds like a plan, partner."


End file.
